


Intoxication

by signalbeam



Category: Aoi Hana | Sweet Blue Flowers
Genre: F/F, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fumi observes springtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

“Oh!” says Fumi’s mother. “The cherry blossoms are blooming!”

Fumi looks. A petal catches the wind, falls onto her book. There’s a good poem for this, somewhere.

“We should go watch them today.”

“I’m busy, though,” Fumi says, absently. Her mother turns to her father and starts making plans. Fumi takes the petal, brings it to her nose, and smells it. She slides the petal through her fingers, then lets it drop onto the ground. She’s blushing, although she can’t really understand why. But now she wants to buy wine and a blanket, and a little bit of Akira’s time.


End file.
